


Touch Of A Mate

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, First Time Shifting, Jon means well, Mates, Robb is surprisingly understanding, Smut, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, another excuse for smut, freeform-theonsa, mainly theon pov, so is Catelyn and ned, theonsa week day 6 touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Sansa is experiencing her first shift change as a werewolf. It's a right a passage for everyone in the Stark Clan. As for Theon, even though he knows it's not safe to be near her. He feels a sudden pull to towards Sansa





	Touch Of A Mate

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48752143478/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> Welcome to Day 6! Touch! Just another excuse for smut today but this time with an actual plot haha. Enjoy! Special Thanks to my beta, DiligentOcelot for her work!
> 
> Disclaimer. I do not own anything associated with George R.R. Martin, David Benioff or D.B. Weiss

Catelyn walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Passing by Theon in the hall as she walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Drawing the attention of Robb, Jon, and her husband Ned. All three men turned their heads swiftly, waiting for the news, a look of concern etched upon each of their faces. Ned stood up his chair scratching along the worn wooden flooring. 

"How is she Cat?"

"Warm. Her temperature is rising rapidly. I suspect the change will happen tonight at the latest tomorrow, Robb, Theon was heading upstairs tell him he isn't allowed back until you call. I'll start packing and take Bran, Rickon, and Arya away. Keep me updated on her condition."

"Cat, we've been talking. We think you should stay with her. She needs her mother more than her father" Ned replied making his way to her placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

Catelyn's eyes searched his, "Ned you're stronger than I in your wolf form. You'd be better"

Tucking a strand of Catelyn's auburn tresses behind her ear, "Robb and Jon will handle Sansa in the woods. You stay with her until she shifts. Then you can retreat inside and bolt the door if necessary. Catelyn she needs you more than any of us right now." 

Glancing up her husband she knew the stoic face he bestowed upon. It was Ned's way of telling her that he wouldn't argue this. Catelyn knew time was short. When Sansa changes the only ones safe are those who can change with her. 

"Alright."  


When Sansa fell under _shifters fever_ as her parents called it, Theon felt a sudden pull to her. Never straying far from her room. He couldn't explain it. She called to him like a siren's Song. Theon knew better than to step in the room. He attempted it with Robb during his first transformation and Catelyn nearly tore him to shreds. Reciting how dangerous it was for him to be around his friend. This was different. With Robb and even Jon it was a concern. He knew they'd be fine. It was natural, but that didn't worry him any less. With Sansa it wasn't just concern. It was her. He could feel her pain and agony. All Theon wanted to do was be there holding her hand. Instead, he paced back and forth in front of her door, like a dog impatiently waiting for its owner.

"There you are! Why are you by Sansa's door? Mum will have a fit if she sees you over here."

"Yeah, I know and that's _If_ she does. I just... fuck I don't know I need to be here."

Robb furrowed his brows, clenching his jaw, "Why? It's not like you both talk much."

_She needs me_

"I don't know Robb. I just feel like I need to be here." Robb peered down at him attempting to figure out Theon's answer. 

"Don't fucking do that."

"Do what?"

Theon scoffed, "That stupid fucking Alpha face," leaning against the beige wall. Angling himself where he can see Sansa laying in bed, her face contorted in pain. He wanted nothing more than to take it away. Robb glanced from Sansa to Theon and back again. 

_Lemon. Rose. Bergamot_

Her scent was intoxicating and Theon swore her smell became stronger with each passing moment. Sansa cried out in pain and Theon's feet moved of their own violation. He walked to her like he was in a trance until a strong force pulled him back into the hall.

"Are you okay?" Robb asked clasping a hand over Theon's shoulder.

"Yeah." 

Theon didn't look at him. His focus was on Her. Robb noticed the look of concern etched on his features. It wasn't just Theon worried about Sansa. It was like he was being forced to watch the love of his life suffer. Which Robb found.. interesting, "Right. So you're ready to leave then?"

Theon cut him a pointed look, "What?"

Robb let out a sigh, "If you were listening. You'd have known. Sansa will change soon and you know you can’t be here. She doesn't want to risk since...."

"I can't change."

"I'm sorry. I know you want to stay but until she controls the wolf, it's dangerous."

_No it's fucking not. She won't hurt me._, he thought. 

Theon had no clue how to explain it besides he just knew. It was a frivolous fight that he knew he'd lose. With one last look he followed Robb away from her room. In his last look Theon swore Sansa was sitting upright, like she sensed him leaving, her icy eyes wide as saucers, silently pleading for him to stay.

Theon and Robb walked side by side down the beige hall reaching Theon's room. Robb watched from the corner of his eye as Theon kept his head low. His hands buried in the pockets of his grey hoodie. There was something peculiar at play here. Not that Theon and Sansa didn't get along. Quite the opposite they just scarcely spent time together. At first Robb thought it was concern for his sister that kept him there. He remembered with Jon, Theon left as soon as he was told. Robb had an idea of what was happening but it was too early to tell. 

For Robb, just like any other member of a wolf clan, knew everything about being a werewolf. Theon knew the basics he never bothered researching or reading more. It only made him feel like a failure. Like his siblings, Theon Greyjoy was a half-wolf. His pure-wolf father, Balon, hated the moon goddess chose a half-wolf as his mate. The Greyjoy clan were pure-wolves like the Starks until Alannys Harlaw. Balon hated he felt a pull to a clan beneath him. Your mate was your mate and there was nothing he could do except hope his children all turned. If they did, he would be fine. Rodrik, Maron, and Yara all changed at seventeen. Then came Theon's. Nothing happened but, seventeen was early for a half-wolf. Eighteen came and nothing happened. Furious Balon banished his son from the clan for being a failure. Theon pleaded so did his mother and Yara for him to stay. His father would hear none of it. When Theon told his best mate and childhood friend, Robb. The Starks took him in as one of their own.

As a half-wolf Theon had wolfish mannerisms. His sense of smell was heightened, his strength and endurance, speed, and heightened hearing. He just couldn't change. He remembered a few books saying the mark of a mate can alter the unchanging blood of a half-wolf. He threw the book aside citing it complete fairytale bullshit.

Robb stopped in front of Theon's room pulling his keys out of his pockets. Sliding one key off and handing it to Theon, "Mum and dad would be furious if they knew I gave this to you. I shouldn't be encouraging this fascination you suddenly have with my sister. I should probably hit you but, if I think I know what's going on then I'd feel bad. You remember that small cabin up the road. The one we played in as kids?"

"Yeah. Why? and what's going on oh wise wolf do tell."

"I'm not positive so I don't want to say. Go there to that cabin. When she shifts were going to be in those woods." 

Robb ran off leaving behind a very confused Theon Greyjoy.

Sansa laid in her bed in between her midnight blue sheets, feigned with exhaustion and fever. Her body broke in hot and cold flashes. Her wolf's senses she was born with were growing stronger and more intense by the second. The pain slowly creeping in as her body prepared for what's to come. The wolf within her was coming out. Sansa sensed him outside of her room all morning the stronger her senses became, the stronger the pull was to him. If she had the energy Sansa would have gone to him. Instead, she basked in the comfort of his presence. The comfort in his natural scent.

_Sea salt. Cedar. Sage._

He smelled of sea and the woods. His scent overpowered her and it was all Sansa could think of. The only thing that gave her any ease during this shift. And then it was gone. She whimpered at the loss of him. Like she was a puppy being ripped from its owner. Her mother came rushing to her side at Sansa's cries.

"Sansa sweetling are you alright?" she asked her voice filled with concern laying a cool hand to Sansa's flushed face. With a mother's caress Catelyn brushed away the sweaty strands from her daughters face.

"I need it. Need _him_"

"Need what sweetheart? Who?"

"The sea and the woods. Please. Sea salt, cedar, sage."

Catelyn's eyes grew wide in shock. She knew everyone's scent in the house and she knew of who her daughter was asking for. They weren't so close Sansa would call for him during this time. Quickly Catelyn assessed their interactions. The two always knew when one or the other was in the room. Theon was the one that always jumped to her defense no matter what. Catelyn always brushed it off as family, blood or not, defending family. Sansa calling for him made everything fall into place.

"Robb!" Catelyn shouted. Robb appeared at the door frame within seconds.

"Mother? Is she okay?"

"Help your siblings get ready. Have your father come here. I need to speak with him." Robb nodded leaving mother and daughter alone.

Catelyn took Sansa's clammy hands in her own. Sansa repeated the words over and over again like a prayer. As if speaking these words would bring her liberation. Her mother's heart ached for her. She wanted to ring Theon and ask him back. If Catelyn was gravely wrong about the situation at hand. His life would be in danger. Theon albeit vulgar and cocky at times, was a good young man, and she considered him a son. There was no way she'd risk his life on suspicion. Her husband's scent grew stronger as he approached the room. His comforting scent always made her thinks of Christmas, pine, cardamom, and allspice.

"Cat? Is it time already?" Ned question crossing his way across the room to her.

"No but, close. I suspect tonight. There's something else."

Ned pulled up a chair looking at his wife curiously, "What is it, love?" She turned to meet his steel-grey eyes. 

"Ask her if she needs anything."

Ned looked over at his second oldest child. Her head turning from side to side. Her legs moved about under the sheets as if trying to find her footing. Ned laid his hand over Catelyn and Sansa's.

"Sansa, Do you need anything?"

She murmured the same request, "The sea and the woods. Sea salt, cedar, sage."

Ned looked between the two of them, "Theon? But why? They don't interact much. Do they?"

A soft smile pulled at Catelyn's lips, "Think Ned. Think of when they do and when they are around each other."

Ned sat thinking deeply for a few moments, until he came to the same realization she had, "That's impossible.. she hasn't fully turned yet."

"It just shows how strong their bond will be. We didn't meet until after we both shifted but I know it's entirely possible for this to happen. As she changes her inner spirit calls to him It explains why he was pacing around her room. We will know for sure after the change."

"Aye but Theon? Of all people. _Theon?_" 

"It's who the moon goddess chose. Would you rather it be Joffrey?"

"Seven hells no."

"Then if our suspicions are true, we accept it and he will officially belong to us."

Ned stood up pressing a kiss to Sansa's warm temple then to Catelyn, "He already is. I'll take the kids away as soon as they are ready. Robb and Jon will come up here when we leave. Let me know how things go."

It was around midnight when Catelyn was jostled awake by Sansa's painful screaming. Robb and Jon ran into the room as she started writhing and twisting her body in agony. The two young men nodded at each other and Jon took off down the stairs. Catelyn ripped the sheets off her daughter. Using her wolf's strength Catelyn tore Sansa's clothes off. Robb took the blanket tossing it over her nude body. Scooping her in his Robb ran out the bedroom with his mother close behind. 

He clutched her close hoping running down the stairs two at a time. Robb kissed the top of her head, "It's almost over Sansa. Don't fight it. The sooner you embrace it the easier it will be. We're here. Jon, mother, me... we-"

"Theon?" She cried out. Robb almost stopped in his tracks. 

"You'll see him later." Robb kept the thought to himself. This confirmed his suspicions. 

They ran out of their lakeside home towards the woods. Where Robb laid Sansa down on the earthen floor. Jon was already in his wolf form taking a protective stance in case Sansa tried to run. He was the youngest wolf until tonight and the fastest. If anyone can catch her, it's him. Catelyn ran to Sansa's side, holding her hand.

"I'll be back." Robb ran into the woods to shift. 

Sansa turned facing her mother. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Eyes wide with fear as beads of sweat fell from her brow.

"Mother, it hurts."

"I know sweetling," Catelyn responded with affection, "You're doing so well. It's almost over. I promise. Embody the wolf Sansa. Be it. Feel it. The sooner you welcome her the easier it will be. Work as one."

Sansa nodded pulling her bottom lip in and releasing it. Flipping over onto her stomach, arching her back as Sansa gripped at the dirt and twigs below snapping them with her strength. Catelyn watched her daughter's eyes turn from a bright sky blue to a crystal blue. Almost translucent. Sansa's screams pierced through the silence of the night. Her red hair fell across her face wildly, as her teeth shifted becoming larger. Canines forming into sharp fangs. Catelyn knew it was time for her to flee. The rest was up to Jon and Robb.

Arriving at the small cabin Theon was surprised at its pristine condition. He and Robb haven't been here in ages yet it looked like they used the place daily. Theon grabbed his bag closing the door of his sleek black car. Walking along the gravel kicking the small rocks as he went. He fucking hated being away from her and what pissed him off more was he didn't know why. Sure, he always thought Sansa was pretty. She was intelligent, ambitious, and had a wit that rivaled his own. She told great stories and was incredibly talented with a needle and thread. Her baking matched her mothers and for some reason Sansa always laughed at his jokes even the ones Robb didn't. It still didn't make why being away from her today bothered him the way it did.

Theon pushed the brass key into the doorknob turning it to the left as he pushed the door open. His jaw drop walking inside. The rustic douglas fir still lined the walls and the flooring. The large windows greeted the room with natural light as always. Aside from that Robb had completely revamped the cabin. A fireplace sat in the back of the living room, above it hung a flat screen. There was a black sectional in the center of the room and a grey floor carpet underneath. In between the couch and the fireplace was a mahogany coffee table. Theon walked around exploring the modernized living space. 

The kitchen looked the same aside from a sleek grey countertop and new appliances. This didn't surprise him in the least. Robb wasn't a chef by any means. Spending time to work on a room he barely used made sense to Theon. The bathroom floor was the same as the other rooms except a colorful purple rug with a tribal prints and various shades of violet laid in front of the pristine white tub and the new square sinks of the same white shade. Grasping the cast iron railing Theon climbed up the steps to the first bedroom on his left. Robb kept the same four post bed they used to camp in when it was raining too hard to sleep under the stars. Theon let his bag fall to the floor with a thunk. Kicking off his shoes in the process. The hour was getting late, and he didn't want food or to do anything. Trading out his jeans for pajama bottoms, Theon crawled under the blue and grey plaid sheets attempting to sleep. He must have dozed off at some point for suddenly he was jolted awake by a loud howling in the distance.

_Sansa._

He knew it was her. In the room's darkness Theon moved about switching out his pants, grabbing his hoodie, shoes, and running down the steps. Theon has done a lot of stupid things in his life but, going in search of a newly changed wolf was probably the dumbest fucking thing he's ever done. Still, he slipped his shoes and headed out the door. Shoving his hands in his pockets Theon walked into the woods behind the cabin. Twigs and branches snapped beneath his weight as he wandered between the trees. Under the moonlight the forest floor glowed like stars glimmering across calm ocean seas. Theon followed the light scent of lemon. As he pursued it the smell intensified, then there was the whiff of rose and finally her bergamot. The closer he came to her the more intoxicating the fragrance. He was drowning in her natural aura as it wafted through the surrounding atmosphere. A pounding in his chest like he never knew. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears. Theon heard a rustling behind him and a soft low growl causing him to spin on his heel. There she was stepping out into the clearing. Gods, he's never seen a more stunning creature. 

She wasn't a large as Jon or Robb. More along the size of fully grown German Shepherd, a reddish tint in her coat mixed with rich brown reminding him of chestnuts. Her wolf's form was lean and strong. Her striking eyes were like ice that were piercing into his soul. Theon was completely taken with her. Flexing his fingers to the magnetic charge encircling them. Sansa tilted her head curiously at him sniffing the air. Theon out stretched his hand to her slowly approaching her. He should be a nervous wreck, terrified Sansa would tear him to bits, but he was as calm as the sea. Her paws carried her to him and they met in center of clearing. His fingers brushed against her soft fur. It felt like he was running his fingers through silk. He felt an electric shock coursing through his veins when he touched her. Their eyes met briefly before she nuzzled into his touch. His other hand moved into her fur. His fingers twisted and entangled within her silken furs. She was succumbing to his touch. Her snout tenderly brushed against his face.

Suddenly she began to growl, her sharp fangs bared for him to see. Theon's eyes grew with fear until she moved behind him. Protecting him from something he couldn't see. Theon peered around her wolf frame seeing the two forms she was snarling at. One with a sleek Black and brown coat. Its paws shoved into the dirt. The wolf looked ready to strike at Sansa should she attack. He knew it was Jon. Jon was always the one on prowl quick to jump in and protect at a moment's notice. The thought of Jon attacking Sansa, even if it was for him, made Theon's blood burn with a rage he's never known. The second wolf looked like Sansa. Only twice her size and furs wild and with a vibrant hue of mocha and deep auburn, Robb. Fucking great. Robb darted between Sansa and Jon as if breaking up a fight between family. Jon backed down and darted off. Sansa turned her attention brushing up furs against him. If he could guess what she said it would've been _are you okay?_

Theon knew he would get shit for this. From someone.   


Catelyn jumped at the sudden banging against the front door. She should've gone to sleep but with Sansa out there it was a frivolous endeavor. The banging started once more. She crossed the living room to the front door when she caught his scent. Catelyn quickly opened the door and smiled. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Theon in the doorway.

"I thought so."

"You… did?"

"You went to Sansa."

"Jon fucking told you didn't he."

"No, he didn't. They're not back yet. They won't be until shifts back. Come on, I'll make some tea." Theon followed closing the door behind him.

"Cat when have I ever drank tea?" Theon question following her into the kitchen.

"Fair point,” Catelyn pulled out a mahogany chair for him, “Come sit. Tell me what happened."

Theon stepped back eyeing her with uncertainty. "Why aren't you mad? You were pissed with Robb. Nearly lopped my head off."

"Tell me what happened and then I'll explain."

Theon sat down recalling the events. He started with earlier that day and how he had to be near here. Catelyn asked if he smelled her better than anyone. Theon said yes. He told her that until Robb pulled him away, he could feel Sansa's pain. The horrible feeling Theon had when he wasn't close. Catelyn asked if he felt it now and he said yes. Then she asked about seeing Sansa in the woods, what happened when he touched her. 

"Theon, if you had one word to describe the feeling when you touched. What would it be?" chewing his bottom lip, Theon knew the answer. The word on his tongue sounded stupid but right. To say it in front of Catelyn? Embarrassing.

Catelyn reached out to hold his hand, "Theon, I know that look. Whatever the word you're embarrassed to say. I won't judge and it stays between us. If you want to know why, I'm asking. Then you must answer."

Running a hand over his face before answering, "Home. She felt like home. Now you know my stupid fucking answer can I know what's happening?"

"Theon you're her mate." 

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression blank, "Impossible," as he thought on it the realization dawned on him. Always, in each other's orbits, feeling her pain, the pull to Sansa, her strong scent. What made Theon truly believe it was the Touch. When he touched Sansa, the shock that ran through his body wasn't painful. It was more like a part of him opening up and connecting with her in a deep, profound way. 

"You came here tonight to find Sansa didn't you?"

"Yes. Can she really find her mate so soon? In the middle of her first shift?"

"It's uncommon but, yes as soon as the wolf starts to wake. They might be out all night we should try to get some rest."

By the time Theon crawled into bed it was nearly seven am. Instead of sleeping, he made it to the Stark library. Reading all the books on mates he could find. Theon learned when mates are found they should be marked as soon as possible. Otherwise the wolves go into a rut or heat cycle until the marking happens. He knew of the ruts it’s when Jon or Robb took off away from family. They started a month after the first shift. What really caught his attention and kept him awake was that pure-wolves can sometimes jumpstart a half-wolves blood so to speak, enacting the change still. Sansa might have the ability to heal him.

Theon woke up late in the afternoon. He laid there staring at his hand stretching his fingers. Marvelling at it like he had a magic touch. It never occurred to him that the odd connection was because they were mates. _Mates_. The word felt bizarre in his mind and even stranger on his tongue. Robb nor Jon had a mate yet. Theon reimagined her soft fur and the way it tickled his palms. He wondered if Sansa's fur felt more like her skin or her hair. Possibly both. Maybe the smoothness of her skin but the softness of her hair. Hearing a loud bang and shouts from downstairs, Theon sprang to his feet. Then he smelled her closing in along with the shouts.

"Jon! Stop it!" 

Theon's door was thrown open, "You," he growled. Pulling Theon by the shirt.

"Seven Hells Jon. What the fuck?"

"This isn't a game! What if I had to harm my cousin? Because you thought it was a good idea to have a late night walk!" 

Even as a wolf, Jon never scared Theon but in this moment Theon thought Jon would rip his throat out. Still Theon never missed an opportunity to mess with him.

"Piss off Jon. She clearly didn't and if you'd have a brain, you'd have noticed."

"JON!" It was Sansa who shouted at him from the doorway, "Let him go. Now." Theon never heard a dark, malicious tone from her until now. 

"Sansa. This is the second time. He shouldn't be here. It's for his benefit."

"He should," she moved to them pulling Jon away, standing in front of Theon. The electric charge from earlier returned more prominent

"Why? It's not a place for a non shifter."

"Because…" she turned away from Jon, looking up at Theon her gaze softened, "He's my mate."

"Jon," Robb spoke up with Catelyn behind him, "Let's go meet everyone for an early dinner and come back. give them some time alone." Jon looked befuddled between everyone. They all knew a secret and he, as always, was the last to know.

"Sansa, a word." Catelyn called out.

Sansa squeezed Theon's hand. He felt the same warming charge run through him, "I'll be right back and then we can talk."

Catelyn and Sansa walked out first followed by Jon and Robb.

"Robb?" He stopped and turned, "You're okay with this?"

Robb shrugged, "There isn't anything I can do is there? Mates are mates. Am I happy about? Not exactly. It's my best friend and my little sister. A bit much to wrap my head around I’ll admit. I kinda assumed you were yesterday. It's why I gave you that key. Call that place… a werewolf get away. I go there before and after I shift. Anyway, When I carried her outside she called for you. Then in the woods well you know. With all of those pieces I put it together."

“Yeah, I know. Wait? she asked for me? Before her shift?"

"At least I don't need to give a big brother speech," they both laughed. When Sansa and Catelyn returned Catelyn gave Theon a knowing smile as she closed the door. Sansa and Theon were finally alone. They stood there for a long while just staring at each other. Neither knowing what to do first.

"How are you?"

"Tired but, okay."

"Good. I…. "

"Was worried. I know. I felt it."

Realization dawning upon them both what was to occur and suddenly Sansa's nerves bundle up. Her heart pounded against her chest. Like a bird violently fluttering against it's cage begging for release. Shuffling her feet against the soft grey carpet. Her hands were entwined together Sansa felt her sweaty palms against themselves. Mixed feelings consuming her. The wolf inside wanting the man standing before her. Craving him. The human side of Sansa was still coming to terms with Theon Greyjoy as her mate. Robb's best friend is the last person she would of suspected. Theon shifted awkwardly in his stance shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"I guess we should…"

"Sansa." Theon spoke up. He knew what she would say, "We don't have to. Not yet. You have at least a month before you go into heat. If you need time. We can get to know each other better."

"No. We should do this sooner rather than later. The longer we wait the worse it'll become. I read going into heat isn't fun. I don't want to risk it. I know you well enough Theon. Besides knowing you better now or later won't matter in the end. We're still mates. "

"Right." Theon walked over to the small liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of aged scotch and two glasses uncapping the glass Theon poured the amber colored liquid into the glasses. Sansa watched they way he moved. Her gaze trailed over him as he closed the bottle tightly placing it back in the cabinet. A wanton desire pooling inside her belly as Theon walked over to her with the glasses resting snuggled in his palm. She could smell the nervousness in the air as he approached her out stretching a glass to Sansa, "Drink. It'll calm your nerves."

"Thank you," her fingers overlapping his own feeling the electrifying sensation course through her veins once more. They sat together on the plush bed, the weight of their bodies sinking into the mattress, Knees brushing against each other. Every small touch was beginning to drive Sansa wild. Her knickers were already dampening and they haven't kissed yet. Chugging the contents down Sansa gagged as the liquor burned her throat. Theon let out a bark of laughter.

"Fuck Sansa. Why the hell would you do that? I said to calm your nerves not down the whole glass and get drunk, " She continued coughing and he moved quickly, his arms placed down by her sides, "Are you alright?"

"It burns."

"No shit. You just downed a glass of 50 year old scotch." 

She chuckled her eyes flitting downward then up into his own. Theon's eyes glistened with desire? Hesitation? Both? She wasn't sure. His eyes were a deep blue with flecks of grey. The way she imagined the rough seas before a storm him. 

_Sea salt. Cedar. Sage. Home_

In an instant everything changed. His scent overpowered her senses. Theon's arm wrapped tightly around her midriff. Sansa took his face in her hands. She couldn't resist this anymore if she tried. Theon's warm, liquor stained breath brushed against her wet lips. His tongue danced across his bottom lip. Sansa's face mere inches from his own.

"Sansa, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"I'm not.. fuck this is awkward to explain …" Theon's gaze shifted down watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"A virgin? I figured. Neither am I."

"Gentle. I'm not gentle. I'll try to be."

"Theon. Look at me." Their noses softly touching each other. Sansa could hear the pounding of their hearts. Their blood. Their soul. The wolf inside her howling for him. Listening to his mate, Theon lifted his gaze locking it with hers. Her eyes now a clear blue like her wolf. He could tell the woman and the wolf were coming together as one. She could feel the charge in the room, "I am your mate. You were made for me. I for you. You don't have to hold back. I can take it."

He nodded crashing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. With his sudden motion Sansa could no longer hold back fear, worry or doubt. Her hands moved from his cheeks, around to the nape of Theon's neck.

All her life Sansa always asked the same question, _What does kissing your mate feel like?_   
People told Sansa kissing your mate there was simply put, nothing like it. Nothing compared. Not the most decadent lemon cake nor the sweetest taste of summer wine. It was heaven. Euphoria. It tasted like your whole sense of being came into place. At, a young age she never understood it. Always, claimed it was rubbish. How does one taste heaven? Now, she understood. Responding to his kiss with fervor, Sansa swore the stars aligned. There were no words to explain it. A bizarre sensation that even though she had a home and a family, she was somehow searching for it her entire life and it was there in him. No, not in him. It was him. Theon expertly moved his lips against hers finding a rhythm, a perfect symphony between them. His arm curled around her waist pulling Sansa closer as her chest pressed against him. She could hear their hearts beating in sync. Her hands fisting into his dark locks tugging him closer, deepening the kisses. A clash of teeth and tongues as they quickly explored each other's mouths. For the first time in his life, Theon felt the wolf inside stir with want. He felt electrified. Alive. Home.

Sucking on her bottom lip eliciting a soft moan from Sansa before sinking his teeth into her freshly kissed lips. Pressing her into the mattress, Sansa's fiery red tresses splayed out across the feather soft, ivory pillows. Breaking the kisses he pulled back admiring the northern beauty she displayed so well. Sansa's soft palms found their way to his strong jawline. Her cheeks were flushed, breathing harsh. Listening to her wolf like pants before Theon's body hovered over her leaning down to kiss her passionately once more. Fisting his hands into her ember tresses, His tongue pushing between her parted lips. The warmth of her mouth was welcoming to him as her tongue swirled wildly in a dance with his. The sounds of moans and their lips at a dominant war with each other filled the room. Sliding her hands down to his black button down using her strength to tear it open. Hearing the buttons scatter and bounce along the floor. Tugging at his sleeves Sansa pulled the shirt down his arms. The unwanted fabric falling to the wayside.

This time Sansa broke the kiss, reaching the bottom of her bright blue blouse, pulling it over head, and throwing it off the bed. The tops of her breasts displayed over a black lace bra. Theon could make out the pink flesh of her nipples pressing against it, he decided immediately the damn garment needed to come off. His cock twitched straining against the fabric of jeans. Begging to be buried deep within this northern wolf of a woman. _His_ northern wolf of a woman. Theon's entire being was driven with a sudden hunger for her. Moving towards her jawline sucking and biting down her clavicle, leaving colorful markings in his path. A left hand sliding over her silken skin to the clasp of Sansa's bra, pinching and twisting until it gave way. Theon tore the intimate apparel from her body. Cupping her breasts, filling his hands as he roughly kneaded the soft tissue. Theon would switch from leaving purple love bites on her porcelain flesh to his teeth scraping against her. Leaning her head against his, Sansa's breathless moans against his ear as he worked his calloused hands on her breasts. Arching her back to meet him. By the gods she doesn't have much experience to compare this too but, no man has ever devoured her body in a delicious way like this. Since the first kiss she's been in a lustful daze. Lost unto a world of Theon Greyjoy and that beautiful, wicked mouth of his.

Her legs hooked over his hips as Theon settled in between her thighs. She could feel his hardness pressing against her as he ground against her core instinctively rolling her hips in sync with Theon. Sansa moved her fingers down the smoothness of his chest, past his taut abs, gripping his belt buckle undoing it with haste. Her body, wolf in all, were crying out to feel all of him. Every touch, every kiss sparked the intense fiery desire in her veins. Being with Theon made her feel alive in ways she could never imagine. Why she feared this before she couldn't remember. Sansa worked her fingers over the snaps of his jeans. Pushing them and his boxers down. Theon wriggled out of the unwanted clothing, kicking them off, freeing his erection. Sansa saw the tip of his cock glistening. She wrapped her hands around his hardened length. Theon let out a throaty groan against her chest sending a vibration through her. Sansa ran her hands in swift movements along him. From the _fuck Sansa,_ he murmured against her skin Sansa knew she found a pace he loved. His hips bucked up involuntarily as she pumped him in slow and fast strokes. Theon's panting along her clavicle like a dog in heat drove her wild. He gripped her breasts, nails digging into her mounds. A pleasurable gasp escaped her lips.

Theon was coming undone but, he refused to spill his seed all over those soft palms of hers. Those fucking hands of hers lightly squeezing him as they ran up and down his length. He pressed a hot kiss on her breast bone leaving a trail down to her navel tasting the saltiness of her skin. He could smell her arousal before her jeans fell away. The further down he moved Sansa had no option but to let go. Eyeing Theon with curiosity he kept his gaze trained on her while his teeth pulled at her jeans undoing the snap, he worked the zipper down. Hooking his fingers in the belt loops he pulled the bottoms down until Sansa could kick them away. She watched him with anticipation. Brushing his nose against her soaked black knickers. Her heady scent was all around him. Licking along the lacey fabric tasting her juices, he hooked his thumb under her panties pulling them down and off her tossing them in the room. Theon placed a kiss at her ankle. Continuing a new trail of kisses and nibbles up her legs. Leading up to her inner thigh his teeth sinking into her creamy flesh before he moved to his sweet reward.

His fingers teased her entrance running her glistening juices along her clit. Dipping two fingers into her heated sex, curling them inside of her. Sansa's trained gaze never left his and her never left hers, pulling his fingers out sucking her sweet arousal off him. Lowering himself into the apex of her thighs. From her core down to her clit, his wicked tongue licked and lapped. Sansa gripped his darkened locks, nails scraping against his scalp, pushing him deeper into her. He sucked at the bundle of nerves, as the padding of his thumb circled her clit. He glanced up at Sansa, her wild tresses hung around her face, eyes closed while she bit down on her swollen bottom lip. Her moans filled the room as she was lost to a state of pure bliss. Theon felt her hips quaking around him. Pulling away from her, Sansa whimpered at the loss of contact. She didn't have to wait long to feel him again. Stroking his cock and aligning it with her entrance. Theon Slowly pushed himself deep inside her warm walls. Seven hells she fit him like a perfectly fit glove. It took everything to resist coming right then and there. This was his mate, and she deserved more than that. 

Moaning in unison as Sansa adjusted to him as he started thrusting finding a good pace for them. Theon hovered over her, brushing sweaty strands from her flushed face, Sansa cupped him by the nape. Her ocean blues searching his sea storm orbs. Locking their eyes as some intimate realization passed between them before his mouth hungrily devoured hers in a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his lips, curling his fingers in her hair tugging at the strands. Sansa broke the kiss, peppering his neck with open mouth ones. She could taste the salt of his skin.

The wolf within began calling out  
_**Mate. Mark.**_ Those two words played on loop in her mind.

Theon's hips snapped against hers repeatedly. They moved as one. A unit. A pack of two. Sansa arched her body to his meeting him thrust for thrust, rolling her hips as she moved. Her nails raked along his slick body leaving scratches in her wake down to his arse gripping it, pulling him further inside her. The room was filled with the heady scent of lust, her panting moans, and his heavy groans. Theon's thrusting became erratic, his breathing low and harsh. 

_**Mate. Mark.**_ The words continued

"Sansa.." he breathed against her temple, "fuck..Sans...now."

Her hands splayed on his back moving up to his shoulder blades. Sansa dug her nails into Theon's shoulders pulling him flush against her. Her wolf's fangs pushed out over her teeth glancing at his collarbone, eyes went ice blue like her wolf form. 

_**Mate. Mark**_

Placing her lips over his collar, her fangs dug into his salty flesh marking Theon as hers. Forever. Theon let out a throaty groan as her fangs pierced his skin. She was his now. Forever. Sansa licked over his mark sealing the bite. The wolf inside retracted away. Her hips quaked and Theon shot a hand down to her cunt, rubbing her vigorously. Her wolf like breaths were shallow. Sansa entangled her hands into his hair pulling his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth as her orgasm took over, her walls around his cock milking him of his own. The heated feeling in her abdomen shot through her body like wildfire as an intense pleasure washed over her. Theon thrust through his pleasure filling her up with his seed. Theon stayed inside her coming down from the high. He kissed her sweaty temple before pulling out and collapsing next to her. Both of them laid there in silence staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily coming down from the high. Lazily he reached for her hand and she gave it. Theon swiftly kissed her hand. Closing his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. Theon felt the shift awaken within.

**Author's Note:**

> You know....I'm thinking there need to be a full on Stark werewolf pack fic. Don't you?  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
